This application is directed in general to voice control of medical ultrasound machines. This application is directed in particular to a voice control system with a structured recognition scheme to improve speech recognition performance without significantly compromising control of the ultrasound machine; and to a voice control system where the status of the ultrasound machine is taken into account in the control scheme.